


小玫瑰 02

by BomKom1



Category: tarzan/lehends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BomKom1/pseuds/BomKom1
Relationships: Tarzan/lehends - Relationship





	小玫瑰 02

最近来拜访李承勇的人突然多了起来，这让他很不习惯。不知道他上次展出在孙施尤朋友画展的那幅画被什么人看中，竟连续几个星期都跑来试图劝说他卖掉那幅画。李承勇也是个固执脾气，说了不卖就是不卖，不管对方跑来多少次最后都无功而返。

也有人把主意打到孙施尤身上，试图通过他来说服李承勇。但孙施尤向来不管李承勇工作上的事情，既然他不肯卖，自然就有他的理由，至于这个理由是什么孙施尤并不好奇，全当是艺术家骨子里的清高和傲气让他不肯给自己的艺术品明码标价。

不过他倒是对那幅画产生了兴趣，于是他在又留宿别墅的某一天非要缠着李承勇看那幅画。

李承勇对他不会拒绝，他第一次带孙施尤参观他的画室。孙施尤一进门就能闻到空气中漂浮着颜料的味道，他新奇的在画室四处乱逛，木质家具上四处沾染上斑驳的油彩，外表五颜六色的水桶内里已经被换上清澈的新水，旁边被洗得干净的笔刷也都整整齐齐晾晒在阳光之下。整个画室唯一一尘不染被小心翼翼用白布遮挡的就是他的画作。

孙施尤看了看盖了白布的画架，又转过头看了看李承勇。李承勇一下子明白了他的意思，走上前在某一个画架面前停留，顿了顿最后抬起手去扯下了白布。

画有些抽象，同一色系但仍有区分的色彩互相叠加在画纸上，孙施尤想了想，就像碎了一地花瓣的玫瑰。

“真好看，”孙施尤觉得这是他能给出的最高评价，“这幅画还有什么特别的吗？”

“你仔细看。”李承勇听出来孙施尤这是换了种方式在问他为什么不肯卖掉，他也确实有他自己的理由。

孙施尤身体前倾，整个人都快要贴上画面也没看出什么来。他想，他的艺术天分实在是太低了。没什么办法，孙施尤只好重新用眼神求助李承勇。

“紫色的。”李承勇给出最后一点提示。

整幅画几乎都是深红色，其中夹杂的几线紫色也实在太不明显。孙施尤顺着紫色线条看下去，突然他睁大了眼睛，即使有些弯弯曲曲不太一样，但整体形状却没什么改变。

是他的纹身，一朵被他纹在大腿内侧的，只有一半线条的玫瑰花。

那个地方只有在他浑身赤裸的时候才会被看见。他又想起每次他跟李承勇做爱的时候，李承勇总是喜欢在他大腿内侧落下一个个吻，当时他只觉得敏感，腿根止不住地打颤，现在想想李承勇的吻其实是落在玫瑰纹身上的。

“我不想让别人也看到这朵玫瑰。”李承勇低低的声音在房间里响起，听不出什么情绪波动。

孙施尤噗嗤一声笑了出来。明明自己都画了出来，却还不想让别人看到，这个人怎么能这么别扭。但他没有把这一连串的想法说出来，反而心情很好的搂上李承勇的脖子，嘴巴靠近他的耳朵带着气音地说：“你就这么喜欢我，嗯？”

整个画室此时只能听见两个人的轻喘声，原来之充斥着颜料味道的空气中现在也多了些别的气味。李承勇感觉浑身的欲望都在叫嚣，表面上却还是非常镇定，如果忽略他紧绷的肌肉的话。

孙施尤就喜欢李承勇这点，于是也起了都弄他的心思。他松开环在人脖子上的手臂退到窗边，手指本想搭上窗台却不小心碰到了正在晾晒的笔刷，笔刷柔软的毛划过他的掌心，痒痒的。

突然就想到了有趣的事情，孙施尤抓起一只笔径直走向李承勇把笔放到他的手心，然后自顾自的跳上桌子坐在上面，一件一件开始脱自己的衣服。

“大画家要不要在我身上也试试？画什么都可以的。”

宛若魔鬼的声音在李承勇耳边响起，他的理智此刻已被蛊惑，只剩下原始冲动在血液里横冲直撞。握着画笔的手微微用力，他看着孙施尤白皙光滑的皮肤逐渐暴露在阳光下，先是脖子，再是锁骨，胸膛，细腰，最后整个上半身都露了出来。李承勇想挪开自己的视线，却不小心撞进孙施尤的眼睛里。

他看到自己通红的双目，以及再也无法克制的欲望。

柔软的笔刷在他身上缓慢游走，微凉的触感刺激着孙施尤的神经，他身体本就敏感，这下后穴的水更是泛滥成灾。李承勇很聪明，从一开始孙施尤握着他的手引导他触碰身体的敏感点，到现在他已经可以自己找到并且能够让他欲罢不能。

“施尤把裤子也脱掉吧，我做画的空间不够了。”

孙施尤此刻就像一个听话的布娃娃，李承勇说什么他就做什么。他乖乖地褪下长裤，两脚互相一踩就把还纠缠在脚腕的内裤甩在地上，接着分开两条细白的腿，门户大开的姿势分明是在对李承勇发出邀请。

李承勇把他的腿向两边掰的更开，俯下身伸出舌尖在他的肌肤上游走。湿淋淋的痕迹从脚腕一路蔓延到大腿根，最后停留在他的纹身上。李承勇向来偏爱那个地方，只不过这次孙施尤分了些心去感受他的作祟。舌尖顺着线条的轮廓描绘着，然后又吮吸啃咬，直到那块皮肤变得绯红，这下真成了染上色的玫瑰。

拿着画笔的那只手也没闲着，柔软的刷毛顺着他的胸膛而下，划过乳首然后就停留下来在周围画着圈。看着那里逐渐变得充血挺立，李承勇毫不留恋地又操纵画笔向下划去，擦过小腹上的绒毛，让孙施尤起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

明知道李承勇这是在故意拖延时间吊着他，孙施尤顺从地用两条腿环着他的腰，距离的拉近使两个人都挺立的性器撞在一起，突然的刺激让两个人都忍不住剧烈喘息。孙施尤不舒服的蹭着桌布，身下的部分已经被他打湿一小片，黏在皮肤上有些瘙痒。

他已经急不可耐，自己转过身趴到桌子上，拉着李承勇的手腕往自己身后摸，对方细长的手指平日里轻易就能伸进温暖而湿润的后穴，但现在那手指只到穴口就停了下来，不断按摩直到那里放松下来忍不住一张一合。

原本拿着笔刷停留在他小腹上的手换了个角度伸到他身后，手中中号的笔刷试探性地往里进了进，孙施尤还沉浸在之前的快感之中，丝毫没有发现自己身后已经吃下了一根东西。

“施尤很能吃呢，”李承勇带着调侃的语气对他说，“那再多一些施尤应该也能吃得下吧。”

丝毫没有疑问的语气彰示着李承勇根本没打算得到孙施尤的回答。窗台上晒得暖洋洋的他平日里用来作画的笔刷现在有了其他用处，李承勇平日里有些强迫症，笔刷都是按尺寸从大到小摆好，反倒现在为他提供了方便。

他有些恶劣的取了尺寸最小的笔刷，沾了桶里的清水，直接插进了孙施尤的后穴。微凉的触感刺激的孙施尤小小惊叫了一声，接着一下一下的感觉又接踵而至，李承勇毫不怜惜地一根一根往他后穴放着，直到那里的褶皱都被抚平，再也吃不下任何东西。

后穴被撑开的感觉不是很好，李承勇也丝毫不安分，他抓住插进后穴的笔刷开始搅动。里面推挤碰撞的感觉让内壁能够被充分按摩到，刷毛微微有些硬的材质也刚好戳刺到他敏感点，过分却不致命的快感一起涌来，孙施尤处在一个不上不下的位置难受得快要哭出来。

但李承勇似乎玩的不亦乐乎。

他只能讨好地去亲李承勇的唇，舌头主动送进去却被李承勇反客为主地擒住吮吸，空旷的房间里充斥着唇齿纠缠是响起的水声。

李承勇太了解孙施尤想要什么，于是他手指放上最长的一根使劲按下去，就听见孙施尤的一声呻吟在他们唇齿间响起。

有些坚硬的刷毛直接戳到生殖腔口的软肉，然后在李承勇的故意而为之下抵在那里。持续强烈的快感让孙施尤大脑发昏，上半身也爽的发软趴在桌子上，手指一下蜷缩又无力地松开。他有多久没被进去生殖腔了他自己也不知道，李承勇每次都刚好碰到然后适可而止，从来都不会强迫他。

意识到玩的有些过分的李承勇抽出孙施尤身后的笔刷，把他转了个身重新抱起坐到桌子上，搂过他无力的身体抱在怀里。

来自李承勇的浓重的信息素熏的孙施尤有些恍惚，他抬起头刚想问你要不要标记我，就看到对方眼角的泪痣。孙施尤一下子清醒过来，伸出酸软的手臂紧紧搂住他，试图掩盖他刚才不寻常的举动。

李承勇没有注意到孙施尤的小动作，以为是在跟他撒娇。刚刚孙施尤并没有被玩弄到射出来，于是李承勇抚上他的性器随便套弄了几下，孙施尤就被刺激到了高潮，黏稠的精液洒在他的小腹上和他黑色的家居服上。

他手举到孙施尤面前，那里已经被精液和孙施尤后穴的水弄的湿漉漉的。孙施尤还没从刚才的高潮中缓过来，迷迷糊糊就舔了上去，舌尖卷着他的东西回到口腔然后咽了下去。

“哥还可以吗？”李承勇只有在真正表示担心的时候才会唤他哥。

孙施尤说不出什么话，勉强支起身体就抓着李承勇硬挺的性器往自己身体里送。刚刚才射过一次，内壁正是敏感的时候，李承勇控制不住力道在他身体里面狠狠冲撞，孙施尤有些受不了身体打着颤往上躲，可是被李承勇发现，一手掐着他的腰就往下压。

“承…承勇啊，慢一点…慢一点……”

李承勇不说话，使着劲往他的身体深处顶，到最后孙施尤腰上都被掐出了红印他才抵着深处射了出来。

这一番画室里被弄的乱七八糟，李承勇把孙施尤抱回房间之后，才又回来把这里重新收拾了一下。之前也有玩得过火的时候，孙施尤往往坚持要自己清理，李承勇要求帮忙几次都被拒绝后也就不再要求。

房间门被悄悄关上，过了一会儿耳边的手机铃声轻轻响起，昏暗的环境里孙施尤缓缓睁开双眼盯着天花板放空。他现在真的很疲惫，但这个声音让他的心有些乱。

那个人专属的铃声。

他回来了，他也要回去了。


End file.
